Un dragon
by ari wills
Summary: Hatori recibe un reloj...antes de conocer a Honda


Nota: La serie y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

Título: Un dragón

Aquel día él deseaba morir, así que tomó su reloj y marco la hora perfecta, pero aún no se le podía conceder aquel deseo, por lo que tuvo que vivir muchos años más. Sin embargo el reloj quedo con la hora marcada. 

Años después…

Su vida no era perfecta, en realidad apenas era tolerable; Hatori vivía por deseos de Akito, ayudando a los demás por su profesión de doctor. Una vez tuvo vida, tuvo amor y alegría de vivir, pero eso terminó el día que borró la memoria de su amada. Los días ahora eran una carga insoportable y el reloj que colgaba en la pared de su consultorio, un terrible guardián que le recordaba su desgracia a cada momento.

-ring…ring…ri..

-Diga?...si, si…ya veo…voy enseguida.-dijo Hatori mientras acababa de hablar por teléfono.-

-Doctor, su…-le decía el nuevo ayudante mientras miraba al doctor tomar sus cosas y salir sin decir nada-…comida. Geeez, me sorprende que aún ande en pie con esa pésima dieta.-comento para sí el ayudante mientras comía.

Una visita a domicilio, su vida se basaba en eso: ver a los demás…Akito por sobre todos. Un repentino mareo al salir del auto para entrar a la casa, le recordó el pésimo cuidado que le daba a su propio cuerpo, pero eso hace mucho dejo de importar.

Aquel día fue devastador como todos los demás, pero tuvo una pequeña diferencia antes de terminar.

-Buenas Hatori-san¿Ya cenaste?-pregunto muy animado Momiji que acababa de aparecer en el consultorio, justo antes de que Hatori lo cerrara.

-Sí.-mintió Hatori como algo normal de la rutina- Momiji…¿sucede algo?-le pregunto al extrañarle que el inquieto conejo siguiera en la habitación (siendo que normalmente se iba).

-Je. No pasa nada por lo que debas preocuparte. Feliz cumpleaños Hatori-san!-le dijo el incansable conejo, al mismo tiempo que le dejaba una caja envuelta en el escritorio, justo antes de salir de la habitación como siempre lo hacía.

-…Así que hoy…es mi cumpleaños.-comento para sí mientras tomaba la caja para guardarla en su saco, al tiempo que cerraba el consultorio.

--

Un reloj…-pensó Hatori mientras observaba cómodamente en su casa el contenido del regalo; no tenía nada fuera de lo común a excepción que era un viejo reloj europeo de bolsillo, con el metal un poco oxidado por los años, nada que un buen líquido limpiador no pueda quitar.

Sin embargo tan sólo verlo, se sintió atraído por él. Con un cariño inusual en él, lo abrió para ver la hora, encontrándose con sus manecillas muertas que marcaban las 12 horas con 3 minutos y 15 segundos. Se quedó mirando las posiciones de las manecillas de su regalo, hasta que la campana de su reloj de cocina le recordó que ya eran las 2 de la mañana. Con mucho cuidado, cerró su regalo y lo acomodó sobre su mesa de estudio, para después prepararse a dormir.

--

-Me alegro, Hatori-san-dijo Momiji cuando Hatori termino de hacerle su chequeo médico.

-Qué?-inquirió Hatori desprendiendo su atención del reporte que estaba llenando para ver a Momiji, que había hecho esa pregunta tan extraña.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Haru que había estado esperando a que terminaran Hatori y Momiji para acompañara este ultimo a su casa.

Sabía que te iba a gustar- dijo Momiji al señalar la cadena visible del reloj metido en el chaleco.-Lo supe en cuanto lo vi.

-Gracias.-le respondió Hatori al notar de que hablaba, para después volver a centrar su atención en el reporte.

-…Es el reloj del dragón.-comentó inesperadamente Haru.

-Eh?-inquirieron a la vez Momiji y Hatori que voltearon a ver a Haru.

-Ese reloj le perteneció a un hombre 'dragón' hace muchos años….Reliquia familiar.-dijo Haru sin importancia.

-Ohhh!, tal vez por eso me llamó la atención como algo perfecto para Hatori…sin duda los dragones son fuertes, para que un dragón deje su esencia en un reloj durante muchos años…vaya!-decía Momiji sorprendido por su descubrimiento.

-….ya veo-dijo Hatori mirando su reloj (omitiendo la parte de reliquia familiar).

-…Momiji-le recordó Haru al conejo de que era hora de irse.

-Si, claro!. Gracias por la consulta¡hasta luego, Hatori-san!-se despidió el conejo para abandonar la habitación en seguida junto con Haru.

-…_tal vez se sintió igual que yo, porque…la hora señalada en este reloj…es ideal para morir…_-pensó Hatori mientras daba un último vistazo al reloj antes de cerrarlo para meterlo nuevamente en su chaleco-aunque lo ideal no es posible.

--

_Mmmm…mañana no tengo que hacer ninguna visita, Akito esta bien de momento; así que tendré tiempo para ordenar un poco los archivos de los pacientes_.-pensó para sí Hatori antes de acostarse.- _Me pregunto si el antiguo dueño de ese reloj encontró un buen motivo para vivir…si yo encontraré un nuevo motivo para vivir…_

-ring…ring…ring…ring…ri...

-Si?-contestó el teléfono un medio dormido Hatori-…iré por ella mañana_. Mañana conoceré a la niña que vive en la casa de Shigure y que conoce nuestro secreto…Tohru Honda_.-pensó Hatori antes de volver a caer dormido.

-Honda-san, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Eh?. Qué sucede Hatori-san?

-Sabes que sucede cuando la nieve…?

p.d. en cuanto a esta historia, hace ya bastante tiempo que la escribí y fue en relación con un sueño que tuve y me gusto mucho (pero no quedo exactamente igual). Pueden tomarla como una escena perdida y olvidada dentro de la historia original...tal vez.


End file.
